Snowing
by Theodore D
Summary: Parce que Yoochun aimait la neige. Parce que Junsu n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que tous deux, depuis trop longtemps, sentaient leurs limites s'effondrer. TVXQ/YooSu - UA - Shonen Ai.


**NdA -** _Je pars en vacances. Evidemment, ça ne change rien à ma lenteur chronique concernant ma fanfiction principale, mais quand même. Culpabilisant un tantinet, je décide de vous laisser un OS. Un lime. _

_YooSu, cette fois. Homophobes et jeunôts sensibles sont priés de quitter les lieux._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Snowing** _

« -Il neige. » fit remarquer Yoochun.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Affalé sur le canapé, il regardait fixement le plafond d'un air peu intéressé.

Il insista.

« -Hey, Junsu. Il neige. »

Le dit Junsu ne laissa échapper qu'un vague grognement. De toutes façons, Yoochun le savait, il ne dirait rien de plus. Il dormait à moitié, de toutes manières, fatigué. Avec tous ses exams, il avait fini par péter un boulon, et, par la même occasion, son rythme de vie. A part ses résultats plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien.

Et c'était vraiment bête, parce qu'il neigeait.

Il contempla pensivement les flocons blancs qui s'entassaient sur les toits, qui défilaient devant le balcon, derrière le léger rideau blanc, alors que l'autre, sur son canapé, semblait récupérer ses heures de sommeil à deux heures de l'après-midi.

Yoochun aimait la neige. C'était beau, éphémère, et cela semblait pur –mais ça ne l'était pas. La neige devenait sale dès qu'on mettait le pied dessus et l'était déjà par principe, puisqu'elle provenait de nuages grouillant de pollution.

Un peu comme Junsu. L'étudiant souriant et bosseur acharné n'était, en ce samedi après-midi, plus qu'une sombre silhouette avachie sur le canapé.

Que ce soit la neige ou Junsu, pur ou non, ça n'avait aucune importance. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de les aimer tels qu'ils étaient.

La neige était froide. Mais elle laissait par la suite sur la peau une sensation de brûlure. La neige devenait parfois sale –mais il suffisait d'attendre le prochain jour de neige, l'hiver. La neige était éphémère, mais elle revenait un jour où l'autre.

Oui, vraiment, il aimait la neige.

Ce qu'il aimait surtout, c'était cette lueur irréelle qu'elle propageait au travers d'une vitre, cette lumière blanche, presque malsaine, presqu'indiscrète, presque hypocrite.

Et il aimait aussi ces jeux lumineux sur les objets, sur les surfaces lisses, rugueuses ou veloutées, sur les corps.

Surtout sur son corps.

Yoochun, comme il s'y attendait, finit par céder.

Junsu, sa peau, sa chair, ses cheveux bruns, le tissu de son T-shirt difforme. Son regard levé au plafond et ses lèvres, de cette couleur tendre, dans leur sourire amer.

Cette lueur.

Le silence dans la pièce.

Eux.

Seuls.

Et cette frustration qui le tenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Junsu n'avait pas de petite amie en ce moment –pour bosser, et quant à lui, pour l'instant, il parvenait à se contenter de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Parvenait ?

Etait parvenu.

Les deux autres colocataires étaient absents pour la journée, ils étaient partis faire les courses et s'amuser un peu, histoire de se détendre avant les examens, encore.

S'il le voulait…

S'ils le voulaient…

« -Il neige, tu sais. »

Junsu vit apparaître au-dessus de lui le visage de Yoochun. Il poussa un soupir.

« -Je m'en fous. J'suis fatigué. »

Son colocataire lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu plus.

-J'y arrive pas. Trop stressé. »

Les doigts glissèrent contre la peau, abaissèrent ses paupières et effleurèrent la courbe de sa mâchoire, pour finir par échouer sur le col du T-shirt. Yoochun posa son pouce contre une de ses clavicules et appuya doucement dessus.

« -Essaie de te détendre un peu. »

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus. Bosser, bosser, encore et encore, pour maintenir le niveau. Ses parents manquaient d'argent et il allait falloir qu'il finisse ses études correctement, afin de leur assurer un avenir respectable –il le devait. La pression, les autres de la classe, les cours qu'il ne comprenait pas, les heures supplémentaires à travailler, la tension, la fatigue, les idiotes qui l'empêchaient de bosser et…

Cette sensation de bien-être qui s'emparait de lui.

« -Tu réfléchis trop. »

Des lèvres. Des lèvres contre les siennes. Yoochun. Sa manière de lui caresser les épaules, son soutien à travers le tissu n'étaient pas désagréables –bien au contraire. Junsu tendit les bras pour placer ses mains sur sa nuque, jouer avec ses cheveux ; se laisser aller, pour une fois.

Junsu sentit son colocataire se détacher de lui et s'installer sur son corps, plaçant ses jambes autour de chaque côté où…

Ses mains.

Ses mains qui glissaient le long du tissu, ses mains qu'il désirait sentir réellement contre sa peau et non à travers le coton du T-shirt. Ses mains, ses doigts, et son souffle. Son souffle contre son cou, ses lèvres tendres.

Ce n'était pas la peine de réfléchir, il n'en avait nullement besoin – l'étudiant déboutonna la chemise de l'autre, et sentit à travers la chair le contact de la sienne, chaude, brûlante, douceâtre.

« -Yoochun… »

Un murmure.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit… »

Un baiser. Junsu sentit qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure –il étouffa un gémissement.

« -Aucune importance. »

Sa voix grave, chaude, rauque, suave, contre son oreille. Junsu enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, parcourut des doigts la ceinture, les laissa caresser le jean de l'autre, alors que ce dernier semblait en vouloir plus encore – il le percevait.

Ses gestes, caresses contre sa peau froide, et… Il sentit qu'on lui ôtait son T-shirt et il ferma les yeux. En profitant à son tour pour lui ôter sa chemise et ressentir contre son torse la chair de l'autre, l'autre, l'autre. Sa chaleur, ses frémissements…son désir.

Yoochun se recula alors pour lui ôter son jean –et Junsu profita de cet instant pour prendre le dessus. Il se leva brusquement en l'écartant et se posa en face de lui. Dénouant sa ceinture et laissant ainsi glisser son pantalon au sol –sous le regard fasciné de l'autre. Son pantalon, puis le reste. C'est à dire quasiment rien.

Il s'était assis, et Junsu s'appuya contre lui, sa chair, sa peau, et laissa glisser sa main contre son torse ; main qui glissa plus bas encore pour à son tour le déshabiller jusqu'au bout. Le déshabiller, et…

La lumière dehors, était plus forte encore. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber.

Yoochun poussa un gémissement, alors que l'étudiant se jouait de lui, ses doigts glissant et sa bouche avide mordillant la sienne ; ses lèvres, sa langue brûlante et son corps désirant d'autres caresses encore, ses propres mains crispées, contre une omoplate ou ailleurs.

Le silence dans la pièce, si ce n'était leurs souffles saccadés, leur désir contenu, et leurs soupirs. Leur plaisir.

La neige, dehors, qui libérait cette lumière dans laquelle ils baignaient.

* * *

« Tu vas où ?

-Réviser un brin, et puis sortir avec des potes, éventuellement. La neige a un peu fondu. Il y a une nouvelle au campus, il paraît qu'elle est jolie. »

Yoochun sourit par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

La neige fondrait, pour disparaître totalement peut-être, et ne plus revenir pour un bout de temps. Mais elle reviendrait. L'hiver prochain, celui d'après, ou ailleurs.

La neige reviendrait.

« -Amuse-toi bien. »


End file.
